


I Constantly Thank God I Don't Have To Put Up With Your Bullshit Anymore

by Spoiler1001



Series: Red string of love [7]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Love, M/M, Marriage, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Carl finally gets what's coming.





	I Constantly Thank God I Don't Have To Put Up With Your Bullshit Anymore

Flash watched Eddie sleep on their old couch. His cheeks were less sunken in and he wasn't shivering on the couch. Soft purrs rumbled from Eddie's chest as he clutched his pillow closer.  Sure it could have been crushing to have all that weight on Flash but with how Eddie pulled him closer and purred, Flash could only stare in awe and love. The Venom symbiote acted as a blanket draping itself over the two of them. Flash could fall asleep to that sound and the warmth. Unfortunately the phone had other plans. 

 

Eddie sighed in frustration at the shrill ringing. He slid from under the venom symbiote and away from Flash. When Eddie answered his phone his voice was deepened from sleep and the purring. 

 

Flash doesn't know what was said, but he could feel shock, anger, and grief mix together through the bond. 

 

“Eddie…” flash slid into his chair and pushed himself forward. 

 

“we have to go to california.”

* * *

 

_ Mary had just come home from school. Her father was out working, but the many housekeepers were there cleaning. They were still working on the first floor so Mary ran upstairs to get out of the way. She hadn't seen Eddie all day, but before she left he yelled something about being sick. Mary didn’t push. He's been so stressed since Sunday, after church… _

 

_ She stepped by his room, there were no sounds emitting from it. Usually if he was asleep, soft snores would be heard, but there were no sounds. Eddie must have been 9 _

_ really out of it. She stepped closer to the room to check on him. _

 

_ Mary grabbed the doorknob to turn it but it didn't budge, even locked doors turn. Mary burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Maybe the doorknob broke and Eddie couldn't get out. Mary blinked and tried to kick the door open, hearing something dragging on the other side of it. Mary yelled towards the downstairs for help, but no one answered. Mary took a few steps back and threw herself at the door, causing the door frame to break and the door to open sending a chair flying.  _

 

_ Mary looked around for her brother, spotting him lying limp on the bed, lips blue. His chest wasn't moving and his eyes were closed.  _

 

_ “Eddie…?” Mary shook him, but got no response. An empty bottle of pills fell out of his hand. He was cold and sweaty but small wheezes of breaths escaped him. Mary could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by the shocked gasps of the housekeepers that made it to the doorway. One of them grabbed a landline and called the police. Mary could only stare in shock and numbness and try to shake Eddie awake. Minutes pass and paramedics pulled Mary off of her brother, and put him on a stretcher. Mary blankly called their fathers number. It rang once.  _

 

_ “hello?” _

 

_ “dad you need to come home.” _

 

_ “Mary I told you to only call on case of emergency.”  _

 

_ “Eddie is dying.” Mary screamed, her voice cracking. “I found him in his room he was cold and blue and-” _

 

_ “Edward more than likely did it to himself, which doesn't constitute as an emergency. Learn to prioritise, Mary.” Carl snapped and hung up, leaving Mary to listen to the dial tones.  _  
  


* * *

The hospital was cold to Mary. She could still feel her breathing tube if she thought about it. Her father's breaths were loud and grasping, the sounds of him clinging to life was like a knife slicing at her back. 

 

Mary stood when she saw Flash wheeling towards her. She hugged him as soon as he was in range. 

 

“it's so good to see you again. I wish it was under different circumstances.” Mary sighed. Flash could only nod. Eddie walked up to them and Mary gasped. 

 

“Eddie…” Mary sighed. “you look…” 

 

“I know. I know. I've been sick, but I'm getting better.” Eddie hugged Mary, highlighting the three inch height difference between the two. While he was putting on weight, his cheek was still sunken and his muscle was still building. 

 

Mary looked at Flash over Eddie's shoulder, and Flash couldn't meet her eyes. Eddie looked over to the room sighed. “I'll try to speak to him, see if I can make peace.” 

 

Mary shook her head. “he's not worth it.” 

 

“...it's not for carl.” Flash whispered looking up and nodding. “if it's what you want, I'll stand by you.” 

 

“I'll be right back.” Eddie whispered. 

 

He walked towards the room. Mary looked at Flash. 

 

“What happened?” She hissed quietly as eddie was out of ear shot. 

 

“...he didn't tell me he was hurt. He was sick I could feel his pain and I thought he would tell me. He left. And I almost-” Flash sighed. The words kept coming out. 

 

“lost him. Yeah.” Mary ran her fingers through her hair. “he suffers in silence until it's too much- did he..?”

 

“No, someone else tried to kill him.” Flash growled. 

 

“...what happened to ‘em?” Mary asked. 

 

“I- I ended the threat.” Flash mumbled. 

 

“if I had done that we wouldn't be here.” Mary bared her teeth. “I wouldn't have almost lost my brother.” 

 

“What happened?” Flash asked. 

 

“My father kept blaming Eddie for our mother’s death and he finally blamed himself. But he forgets i was born then as well she couldn't handle the strain. It happens sometimes but I look more like my mother; I was blameless.” Mary’s voice cracked. “I found him on his bed, damn near dead and he-” she pointed to the room. “could only tell me that Eddie wasn't important.” 

 

Flash took the information and sighed. “I can only imagine.” 

 

“no you can't. That's why I will not bury my brother. You will keep him safe and happy.” Mary spoke clearly. 

 

“I'll spend my life doing so, ma'am.” Flash nodded. 

 

“good now let's get Eddie, I don't want him in the same room with that monster longer than he has to.”

* * *

 

Eddie walked into the hospital room there were things beeping every which way and it ground his nerves to dust. 

 

“hello father.” He said blankly. Carl looked over to his son and blinked. “where is your...partner.” Carl tried to smile, but his teeth were long stained yellow and his eyes lacked the soul to have warmth for the smile. “I came to say goodbye.” 

 

“Edward. I feel like I owe you so much. You were a good kid, you just couldn't commit to anything. And your lack of commitment made me try push you.” Carl put a shaky hand on Eddie's. Eddie pulled away. 

 

“you made me believe I killed my mother.” Eddie snapped. 

 

“If not for your existence we would still have, sweet, beautiful, Jaime.” Carl replied coolly. “I told her that I didn't want to have children, but she had you two. We weren't expecting two. We only planned for Mary.” 

 

“so I wasn't planned so it's my fault.” 

 

“if the party is ruined, blame the crashers.” Carl answered.

 

Eddie huffed. “Why did you want me here.” 

 

“because if you forgive me, I'll see my beautiful Jaime again.” Carl looked out my window. 

 

“I won't condemn my mother to that.” Eddie sat down next to Carl and looked him in the eyes.

 

“I've been good to you when you were growing up.” Carl snarled. “I never laid a hand on you.” 

 

Eddie gritted his teeth from the rush of emotions from Flash. 

 

“You didn't have to.” Eddie snapped.  He leaned forward, towering over Carl. “I don't know what you're expecting but I've seen mother. She is kind, loving and loves Mary and I with her everything. It's not my forgiveness you need. It's not Mary’s. It's your wife's and you're never going to get it.” Eddie stood up. “I forgive you, for all the good it does.”

 

Carl Brock glared at Eddie as he walked away. Eddie met Flash and Mary at the door. Eddie could feel swirl of emotion from Flash and grabbed Flash’s hand. Eddie looked at Mary. 

 

“we've done all we can.” Eddie sighed. “It's over.” 

 

Mary nodded. “I'll cook dinner. I have an apartment that's big enough.”

 

Eddie looked at Flash. He nodded. 

 

“we can stay for a night.” Eddie agreed. 

* * *

 

_ Eddie was drifting, the pain was long forgotten. The morphine was a distant memory. The pain in his chest was gone, but he still couldn't breathe.  _

 

_ “NO!” a women yelled. “not my baby boy, not yet.” Eddie looked around, only seeing shadows but the voice was closer. He closed his eyes, desperate to clear to his head. He felt two hand grab his face forcing his eyes open. He locked eyes with a woman with ashen brown hair and his dark blue eyes. She stood a fell head above him.  _

 

_ “who…?” Eddie whispered. The woman still played with his hair, cradling his cheeks.  _

 

_ “My beautiful baby boy...I never got to hold you. And you're dead.” Jaime Brock whispered and hugged Eddie. “it's not your time. You have a husband who's willing to die for you. Don’t give up on life. You still have so much to do.” _

 

_ “isn't it too late?” Eddie felt a tear fall down his face.  _

 

_ Eddie's mother just smiled and held him. “never. Not with your partner from beyond the stars.” She whispered.  _

 

_ Eddie gasped and coughed.  _

 

_ “Eddie, I wish you so much happiness.” the woman gave Eddie a kiss on his forehead as the shadows got brighter. Burning Eddie and hurting him. He looked to his mother with fear in his eyes.  _

 

_ “Be happy. Flash is so good for you.” She whispered and Eddie closed his eyes.  _

 

_ Eddie woke up on the basement floor, covered by Flash’s antivenom.  _

 

_ Lee Price's body slipped from it's pin and fell to the ground. _

* * *

 

Flash and Eddie ate the complex meal that Mary made, Eddie ate even more to show that he was putting his weight back on. They enjoyed it and Flash was polite. Mary had used her pull out couch for them to use and they finally went to bed at just after midnight. Flash laid his head on Eddie’s chest, right under Eddie's chin, beard tickling flash forehead. 

 

“Eddie, when did we start dating?” Flash whispered. 

 

“we never did. Just started being together, why?”

 

“Mary told me what happened when you were fifteen.” Flash whispered. 

 

Eddie sucked in a breath. 

 

“I love you, you know that?” flash kissed his neck. 

 

“I never doubted it.” Eddie pulled away just enough to kiss Flash. “I'm right here, by you. Not going anywhere.” 

 

“You better not.” Flash growled protectively. 

* * *

 

The phone call came in the next morning. Carl Brock fell out of his bed, dying on the floor before nurses and aids could get to him. Neither of the children were particularly saddened by the news, a monster had evacuated their closer. Plus Eddie and flash had to go back to New York. Mary saw them off at the airport before applying for jobs in the city, just living her life. 

 

No one went to the funeral. The priest gave his sermon, carrying a different liquid than holy water in his flask. The grave digger stayed to wait to bury him, video game sounds coming from his phone. It was short, bitter and the rain washed the land of any affection for the recently departed. 

 

Mary didn't get a job in San Francisco, but moved to New York, getting a job with a lawyer named Matthew Murdock. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy with the death scene. It's what he deserves.


End file.
